


Solamente Tú

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Both are retired, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Javi is silly, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Now that he is free, there is nothing stopping him form getting what he has wanted for years.Now that he has what he always dreamed of, there is nothing stopping him from getting what he had given up years ago.It is time.





	1. Madrid, Madrid, Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A new fic, yay! Yes, I know I have to continue "Then and Now... and Always", but I've been having trouble with the new chapter...  
On the other hand, this one just wrote itself! The fic is finished and I will post all as soon as I'm done checking it.  
As always, English is not my first language so please forgive this peasant for any mistakes.  
Fic title from Pablo Alborán's song "Solamente tú" (Only you)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was done denying himself what he wanted, sacrificing everything. Now that he was free, he was going to use this last chance to finally confess his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you find any mistakes!   
Title is from a chotis, a traditional song from Madrid, called "Madrid, Madrid, Madrid"

Yuzuru Hanyu walked through the streets of the unknown city with careful steps, looking at everything around him in awe. It was the first time he was visiting the Spanish capital and, as he walked by a well-known park he’d heard about long ago, he admitted it was long overdue.

Retirement was proving to be easier than he had thought. He was just as busy as he was when he still competed, if not more. Granted, it was a different kind of busy, long meetings and planning sessions for his new ice shows, new endorsement deals to sign, interviews and television appearances. He was kept busy and he liked it that way. It kept him from thinking too much.

It had been almost nine months since he had announced his retirement, just as he finished the press conference after winning another World Championship, his last. The entire room had gone dead quiet for about five seconds and then all hell broke loose. Flashes and more flashes, the incessant clicking of camera shutters going off had been almost deafening, questions being screamed at him that he couldn’t make out, overlapping with a loud, surprised and angry gasp from Shoma, who was sitting to his right. He had found a kind of perverse pleasure in watching the chaos he had just created unfold before his very eyes. It wasn’t anything out of the blue, he had been planning for retirement since the previous season, but it had been a very well-kept secret; the only ones privy to the information were his family and coaches. No one else knew. Friends, rink mates, other competitors, his sponsors… they had all been kept in the dark.

Yuzuru hadn’t even told _him_.

In the time they had been separate, he had given their relationship a lot of thought. When they first met, he had been some scared and excited seventeen-year-old with a goal in mind and nothing else. Finding the man he considered his biggest rival to be so relaxed and easy-going surprised him at first, but he welcomed it. The older man became a steadying presence in his everyday life, a calm constant to keep him grounded through the pressure, both self-imposed and from others. As the years passed, their relationship became a pillar, the most intimate connection to another human Yuzuru had ever had. It wasn’t physical, there were no words. Knowing that words were not necessary, that the older instantly knew everything there was to know with a simple look, had scared him out of his mind. When the older retired, Yuzuru found himself lost and unsteady, like a baby learning to walk, toppling every few steps he took.

His younger self would never admit it, but they had been dancing on a line for way too long, longer than they should have. He had refused to acknowledge his feelings, refused to give them any credibility.

And he had only admitted said feelings after he found himself one lonely night in his bed, his phone shining in the dark with a picture of _him_ wearing his Black Betty costume, pajamas discarded on the floor and two fingers buried deep inside himself, eyes closed and imagination running wild at the thought of thicker fingers, a hot and built body on top of his, words of lust and adoration whispered right in his ear in that strange language, the beard lightly scratching his skin. He came harder than he had in a while, ever since the last time he had allowed his mind to wander to that fantasy in which he was _his_, and _he_ whispered _‘Yuzuru’_ in such a broken voice as he came deep in him; _his_ name spilling from his mouth, a fervent plea to never go away.

_Javier_.

As he came out of his thoughts, he looked around to see he had reached the end of the street, and a majestic building stood a few meters from him. He had heard Javier talk about the wonders of his city with such pride and longing, that wave of nostalgia present in his eyes, so similar to Yuzu’s own when he was missing his dear Sendai. He had based his itinerary in the descriptions the Spaniard gave when he was feeling particularly homesick and he would talk about this street, those buildings, that fountain. Yuzuru smiled fondly at the memory and chuckled when he saw the fountain that stood proudly in the middle of the square. He looked down at his little notebook, the words written there tugging at his heart.

_‘Javi’s team celebration place’_

Everyone and their mothers knew Javier Fernández was a huge football fan and he had told everyone at Cricket Club about the celebrations that went on at that place whenever his favorite team won a title. It was such a Javi thing, Yuzuru thought, that he had to see the place for himself.

He kept walking, wandering through the streets of Madrid, stopping every now and then to look at a pretty store window or snap a photo of a building he found interesting. It was dark and cold by the time he made it back to his hotel, his belly full of another thing he had heard Javier talk about. _Bocata de calamares_, squid sandwich. He had been skeptical when the man handed him a small bun of bread filled with battered and fried squid, but it tasted really good and he ended up eating two. He made his way up to his room and let out a content sigh when the door closed behind him. A warm shower and a good sleep were what he needed now.

Tomorrow was, after all, a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments. Any constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.  
For reference, Javi's favorite football team, according to what I found on the Internet, is Real Madrid (mine too!) and this is the place where they celebrate their titles  
[Cibeles](https://www.esmadrid.com/sites/default/files/styles/content_type_full/public/recursosturisticos/infoturistica/lacibeles1_1401965562.48.jpg?itok=W0d9Kne7)


	2. Tiene Que Ser Pecado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was done being a coward, done with following expectations. Now that he had what he had always dreamed of, he was going to use this last chance to make _him_ his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! Hope you enjoy it. I've checked it a few times, but if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll check it again.  
Title taken from Alejandro Sanz's song "Tiene que Ser Pecado" (It has to be a sin)

It had been surprising, shocking. Of course, everyone knew the day would come, but no one was ready for it. The day in which Yuzuru Hanyu, the greatest champion of their era, announced his retirement. In typical Yuzu style, too, right at the press conference after winning a World title. _Another_ World title. Another gold medal to add to the already ridiculously big collection the Japanese had. Javier would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little betrayed at first, having been kept in the dark. And he told Brian as much, only for his former coach to laugh and tell him he wasn’t the only one. _Oh_. He wasn’t sure if that made him feel any better.

In the years since his retirement, Javier had gone through some great times and some awful ones too. His relationship with Marina didn’t last, the two of them distancing form each other less than year after he returned to Spain for good. Javi understood Marina could never truly see the need for him to work himself silly with this ice show, that camp or the other, meetings and more meetings. So they grew apart and ended up having a heated argument on a hot summer night while on vacation, and calling it quits that same night. If he was being honest with himself, it had been a relief. He had loved Marina, that much he knew, but it was never enough. It was not the kind of love he wanted or needed.

Professionally though, he was doing great. Revolution on Ice and Flamenco on Ice were more successful than even he had anticipated. Every year, each show still filled arenas to the brim, both in Spain and in Japan. Skaters he had admired for a long time and old friends agreed to participate in his shows and Antonio still choreographed beautiful pieces for him. And then there was his dream, one he had cultivated for so long, before and after retirement, until it became a reality. The _“Javier Fernández Skating School”_, located in a brand-new rink on the outskirts of Madrid. A center where he helped new generations of skaters improve and discover their talent, where they could grow as athletes and as persons. It was a surprise, when he received a personal call from the president of the Superior Council for Sports, telling him that the funding had been approved and granted to build the rink right at the CAR Madrid. He couldn’t remember feeling that happy and realized since Pyeongchang.

And speaking of Pyeongchang, he had been dreaming repeatedly about it. Not about winning his medal, nor about winning the medal he had truly wanted. It was more along the lines of what could’ve happened and didn’t. If only he hadn’t tried so hard to keep up appearances, if only he hadn’t been a coward, if only he hadn’t had the judgmental looks of the Japanese Federation branded in the back of his mind. If only… But he had given into the pressure coming from both of their federations. The Spanish federation wanted him to keep the image he had, the man who succeeded in figure skating but was just like any other, enjoying football – which he truly did- and with a beautiful girl by his side; and the Japanese federation wanted all the touching, hugging and tickling to stop, as it was not the appropriate image for their golden boy, their greatest champion.

So he had done what was asked of him. He found a beautiful, Spanish girl who was willing to wait for him to achieve his final goals. And he had stopped being so close and touchy-feely with _him_. And while he had truly loved Marina, it was never the same.

He never felt that rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins just looking at her, never felt the desire and want like a hammer pounding in his lower stomach just seeing her walk; he had never felt the need to create a protective bubble around her, to shield her from expectations and criticism, or the need to just hold her and never let her go, to soothe her worries and calm her.

No, that kind of love was reserved for one person and one only, the one whose image appeared in Javier’s mind whenever he found release. Beautiful, graceful, powerful, strong. Javier had found himself imagining the infinite number of ways he wanted to pleasure _him_ many a night, his hand stroking his hard cock slowly, teasingly and his mouth busy sucking two fingers as he pictured the younger man on his feet, leaning against a wall for support, knees weak and wobbly and thighs trembling with the effort of staying upright while Javier fervently sucked his dick, whimpers and moans coming from those glistening pink lips, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the younger’s release, his hand wet and sticky with his own. He would look up to see him with his head against the wall, eyes closed, lips parted and chest rising and falling as he panted lightly, as a soft and almost whiny _‘Habi’_ escaped his lips. His favorite fantasy, the one that made him come so hard he felt boneless afterwards, a growling _‘Yuzuru'_ hissed through his teeth as he stroked himself to oversensitivity.

Javier laid in his bed with eyes wide open, breathing a little hard after his ministrations. He didn’t even bother to get up and clean himself, wiping his hands in the sheets and humming contently; he would have to change the sheets in the morning, anyway. He turned his head to the nightstand and looked at the hour, just over 3 AM. He should try and get some sleep.

Tomorrow was, after all, a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Comments are always super welcome!
> 
> A little bit of information for you guys. CAR stands for "Centro de Alto Rendimiento" which means "High Performance Center". As far as I know, there are three CAR in Spain: one in Madrid, one in Barcelona (where they mostly train water sports) and one in León (where they train gymnastics and rhythm gymnastics).


	3. Con Un Simple Beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place looked so similar to Cricket Club and Javi looked so good...
> 
> Maybe today would be the day Yuzuru finally got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! I was going to post this yesterday, but couldn't finish checking it and then I had to go to work so... yeah... Sorry.  
Please enjoy the over 3000 words worth of word vomit. :)
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive all mistakes.
> 
> Title from Café Quijano's song "En Mis Besos"; it translates to "With a simple kiss"

He finishes lacing his skates and stands up, looking through the glass window at the rink where various skaters are warming up under Laura’s careful supervision, her head moving slowly as she follows their movements. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he starts making his way to the rink, water bottle in one hand and his famous Pooh-san in the other. Yes, even after retirement he still carries his tissue box everywhere he goes. Sue him. He walks through the door and steps on the rubber floor carefully, the smell of the ice hitting him hard and putting a silly smile on his face. He stops by the boards a couple of meters away from Laura, eyes closed as he allows himself to mentally prepare, going through the same inner pep-talk he did when he competed. A loud gasp and the sound of blades coming to a harsh stop comes from somewhere not far from him and his eyes shoot open, head whipping to the left to see a young girl no older than twelve looking at him with her eyes wide open, surprise and excitement twinkling in her blue eyes. The unexpected movement turns Laura’s attention to him, and she smiles as she comes closer. He acknowledges the young girl with a slight bow of his head and turns to greet Laura just as she reaches him.

“You’re earlier than expected.” There is a warmth in Laura’s eyes that is so like his, not as intense, but very similar, and he finds himself smiling fondly.

“No, he’s just late.” He answers with little chuckle at the end. Of course he is.

“As usual,” she chuckles as well and comes a little closer, hugging him loosely for a few seconds before letting her hand rest on his shoulder. It is such a sisterly move it catches him by surprise “It’s wonderful to see you again, Yuzuru.”

And he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t missed it, his name spoken in that thick Spanish accent, though not from the same voice he wants to hear it.

“You too.”

He looks around for a moment, taking in the rink fully and smiles. There are so many things here that resemble Cricket Club. The natural light filtering through the floor-to-ceiling windows, the mirrors, the flags… He focuses on the ice again and notices for the first time that all eight skaters have stopped their cooling down, coming closer to the boards by which he stands and all of them are looking at him intrigued and fascinated. He had expected as much, of course. After his retirement, he has been focusing his activities entirely back home in Japan and he hasn’t skated abroad since Worlds. Laura seems to notice the cooling-down has stopped, and she turns to the skaters to say something in Spanish. Yuzuru can’t help but wonder what exactly she had said to them, as they all scramble to continue their stroking exercises. Yuzuru looks at them, curious to see what kind of training Javi has implemented and he smiles yet again as he recognizes the pattern of stroking. Something light and easy to finish the session, the exact one Tracy used to make them do every day. He decides he can wait to get on the ice, ignoring the familiar itch to glide across the slippery surface in favor of exploring his surroundings a little. The rink is not very big, certainly not as big as Yuzuru is used to, and everything except the ice feels a little crammed in the medium space. There are locker rooms past the door he had come through and to the right, a small vending machine and a bench to the left. Inside the rink itself, there isn’t much of anything except the ice, the boards, a couple of benches and a small door that seems to lead into an office.

_Javi’s office._

Curiosity gets the best of him and he peeks through the crack in the door, surprised that it isn’t locked. He gently pushes it fully open and goes in, flicking the light on before closing the door behind himself. He looks around, eagerly taking everything in and chuckles when he sees the high-end espresso machine Javi has right next to his desk, eyes going soft when he spots a dark blue can of Japanese matcha from that brand Yuzu really likes, a kettle and a mug by its side. He recognizes the mug, a stupid joke of a present he had given Javi the first time he skated in Sendai; it has the city’s landscape printed on it and says ‘SENDAI’ in bold, black letters. Forcing himself to look away before he melts entirely, he keeps taking in everything Javi has in the small space: picture frames with the people back at TCC, pictures with his family, a photo of Effie right next to one of Javi at Pyeongchang. There’s a showing cabinet that holds his medals and diplomas, the Olympic bronze right in the middle, flanked by his World golds on each side; on the top shelf is a pretty ribbon and a picture of Javi back in 2016 – don’t ask how he knows that, he just does. He stares at the Javi in the photo, his mind travelling back to Boston, to how disappointed he had been in himself and how confusingly happy he felt for the Spaniard. He continues looking at Javi’s medals, at the seven European golds displayed in chronological order and then back at the Olympic bronze. It is still painful, he recognizes, to remember their last podium together and everything that happened there. He is a little mad at Javi for dropping that bomb on him right before the medal ceremony, even to this day; he is also secretly happy he did, because the moment he burst out crying he found himself in the older’s arms again. He had wanted to stay there for eternity, he still wants to.

A chorus of voices exclaiming outside bring him back from memory lane, he turns just in time to see the door open and there he is.

Fuck, but he looks good.

His hair is just like it was the last time they had seen each other, last summer at Fantasy on Ice. He’s not as build as he used to be, but he clearly keeps in shape. The light-colored jeans hug his legs beautifully and the black turtleneck is doing nothing to help Yuzuru keep from jumping him right there and then. Javier hasn’t noticed his presence yet, back turned as he talks with his sister, and he tilts his head to the side a bit, clearly confused by whatever Laura had just said to him. He can hear some giggling coming from the woman and an answer to an unasked question that has Javi turning his head so fast, Yuzuru is afraid he might get whiplash. His eyes widen when he sees him, and he looks him up and down in a way that has Yuzuru squirming. Suddenly he feels like an intruder, like he should not have come into the office, into Javi’s private space. If he leaves the door open, it’s clearly because he trusts that no one will go in without his permission.

“Sorry, I-“

Javier shakes his head lightly, like he is clearing his mind, and smiles. Bright, warm and beautiful. It hits Yuzuru right in the heart, his chest tightening a little because he has missed this smile. Sure, they see each other at ice shows and such but the smile on Javi’s face right now is one he hasn’t seen since they trained together in Toronto. He doesn’t have time to think about Javi’s smile any longer because he is coming closer, taking hurried steps until they stand so close Yuzuru can feel his body heat. In the next heartbeat, he finds himself engulfed in Javi’s embrace and he melts in it, his arms closing around Javi’s neck automatically, his eyes wetting because _this, this_ is what he has been missing for so long it hurts to think about it. He nuzzles his head in Javi’s neck and hears him hum approvingly, arms tightening around his waist.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, doesn’t really care either. When Javi breaks the hug, he whines and the Spaniard chuckles. The older takes a step back and looks at him again, that smile returning to his lips and making Yuzu feel all warm and fuzzy.

“I’ve missed you, Yuzu”

He lets his head loll back, not really caring what the other thinks of it, because it sounds _so good_; his name sounds so good coming from _his_ lips, in _his_ voice. He laughs a little and finally looks Javi in the eyes, a smile of his own on his lips. He has to clear his throat, emotions still bubbling inside, before he speaks.

“Habi” he says, accent thick even to himself, but it’s enough to have the older beaming so brightly, Yuzuru is sure the sun is jealous.

It feels so natural, when Javier takes his hand and tells him to sit on a chair, going to that fancy espresso machine of his and making himself some coffee. He turns to ask something, but Yuzuru beats him to it.

“Two spoons of tea, I’ll do the rest. And thank you.”

“Hmmm?”

“For the tea.”

“Yeah, you better be grateful. It’s damn near impossible to find in Spain. Thank heavens for the Internet or you’d be having some of my coffee” Javi smirks wickedly when Yuzuru makes a face.

“Never!” the Japanese pretends to gag and Javi snorts. “Devil drink”

“Is this the right way to treat your host?” Javi hands him his tea and walks around the desk to sit on his leather swivel chair. “And I got you your mug and all. I feel betrayed.”

It’s Yuzu’s turn to snort as he stirs his tea. It smells good, and he blows on the water before taking a sip. Yup, it’s good. He sets the mug down on the desk and looks at Javi again.

“How are you?” he asks, because he really has no idea what to say. Or rather, he doesn’t think he can filter everything running through his mind at the moment. It’s something that has always happened around Javi, the older turns his brain to useless goo. Yuzuru calls it the ‘Javi Effect’.

“I’m great.” He stops for a second, like he is hesitating, before he continues “And I am really, really happy to have you here, Yuzu”

“I’m really, really happy to be here too” Yuzu smiles and bends down to scratch his leg, Javi following the movement and huffing a laugh when he sees his skates.

“Of course, you have your skates on already.” He shakes his head and Yuzuru pouts. “And here I thought we could catch up a little before you start riding my ass”

“It’s not my fault you’re late” he shrugs and pouts exaggeratedly “Bad Habi, keeping me waiting”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to” Javi sips his coffee and the looks on his face makes Yuzuru feel just a tiny bit sorry for the teasing. “You seemed rather occupied when I came in, though. See anything you like?”

Yuzuru knows he’s talking about his World golds, the ones he beat Yuzuru for, and he has half a mind to continue teasing. But then he remembers the photos, and a pang of hurt hits him. Javier has photos of everyone who is important to him, he even has a photo with Miki and Himawari. But Yuzuru is nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t appear in any of the photographic memories Javi keeps around himself.

“I don’t see any photo of me.” He blurts out before he can stop himself, and brings a hand up to cover his mouth, eyes going comically wide. “I didn’t mean-“

“That’s fine” Yuzuru can feel all his blood rushing to his face. He must look just like a tomato.

He hears a drawer opening and closing, and Javi hands him a picture frame. It’s simple, made of some dark wood and round in shape and it displays a photo of the both of them. In it, Yuzuru is wearing the ridiculous bright orange coat Team Japan had worn in Pyeongchang and Javi is wearing his blue one from the Spanish team. They’re both smiling, their eyes a little wet, Yuzu’s head resting softly on Javi’s shoulder. Javi’s arm is around his waist and Yuzuru has a hand holding his medal while the other is clutching Javi’s jacket. He remembers this, right before the closing ceremony. He can’t remember who took the photo, he wishes he knew, they deserve an award. It is perhaps the most intimate photo he has with Javi, taken in a moment when his emotions were literally bursting out of his eyes. He looks at Javi again, tilting his head. If he has a photo of him, why does he keep it in a drawer?

“Why-“

“Why do I keep it hidden?” Javier’s smile is warm and gentle, and Yuzuru nods dumbfounded because he has such a soft expression right now, he can’t really handle it. “I used to have it on the wall with all the others, but one day I caught Veronica trying to take it out of the frame. Ever since then, I keep it under lock and key. It’s the only copy I have, and I love that photo.”

“It is beautiful…” he runs his hand along the frame before handing it back to Javi. “Although we look a little silly, crying and with puffy eyes”

“Yeah, we do”

They look at each other, and Yuzuru feels the need to tell Javier everything he has kept quiet for so long. How much he loves him, misses him, wants to be with him. In Japan, Spain, Canada or Mars, he doesn’t care. He just wants to be with Javi.

“Habi-“

There’s a knock on the door and the spell is broken. Laura pops her head through the crack she just opened and smiles.

“You better get out here, your students won’t shut up and I’ve already answered all I can.”

Javi nods and smiles at her, something tight and not very natural. Then he says something in Spanish and Laura’s eyes widen just a fraction before she shrugs and replies something with a teasing smile. Whatever she said, it makes Javi blush to the very tips of his ears.

“Ay, Dios mío…” the Spaniard gets up and Yuzuru follows suit. They both exit the small office and the older points to the benches. “You can get started on the ice or wait for me there. Your choice”

“I’ll wait for you.” Yuzuru smirks, turning his chin up a little. “You need the head-start, old man”

Javi glares at him for two seconds before making his way to the locker room to change. Yuzuru sits on one of the benches and waits. Suddenly, he remembers he brought something else to wear, just for old time’s sake. He goes to his bag and pulls out his old Team Japan jacket, putting it on over his Under Armour. He also grabs his gloves he forgot to take before and turns when he hears the door to the locker room closing. Javi is wearing his old training gear too, complete with his Team Spain jacket and Ice Rink Sendai gloves that he got on his first visit there.

“Well, hello 2019”

Yuzuru laughs and follows after Javi to the rink. They do a few stretches and stand by the door, Yuzuru playfully moving aside to let Javier through first.

“After you, _ossan_”

“You’re going to regret that, _niñato_.”

Yuzuru just smiles and steps on the ice, testing his blades on it and closing his eyes for a second. When he reopens them, Javi is staring at him intently, like he is waiting for something. Yuzuru stares back and nods. There’s no need for words when Javi starts skating before him, the both of them falling in a routine so engrained in their brains, it just comes automatic. They spend the next ten minutes or so skating the exact same patterns they used to. Suddenly, Yuzuru is back in Toronto, nineteen years old and high on his first Olympic victory; and Javi is that rock that keeps him grounded, the presence that won’t let the success and fame get to his head or disturb his training; but also the one to crack a joke or play around with him when everything feels like too much. They both stop by the boards to drink some water and Javi gets just a little closer, their bodies just a couple of centimeters short of touching.

“You can go first; I’ll get your music” Javi starts moving to grab the remote, but Yuzu stops him.

“No need” he smiles, a teasing and flirty stretch of his lips that leaves the older confused. Good, just what he wants.

He goes to center of the rink, hears Javi say something to his students and barely registers all of them moving to the sides, clearing most of the ice so he can skate. He can hear the music in his head and he starts moving, the choreography still a little foreign to him, despite how many times he has secretly practiced it. There comes the first stop after a little flick of his arm, and he chances a look at the Spaniard, sees the exact moment the older recognizes the program he’s skating and sees him gasping, jaw dropping when he continues. Yuzuru truly loves this program, quite possibly one of his favorites from the other, and all is well and dandy until he does one, two, three turns, takes off… and lands on his side, sliding until he softly hits the boards. He lets out a little scream of frustration and hears a guffawing laugh, Javi’s laugh. Under any other circumstance, Yuzuru would be delighted to hear him laughing again, but right now he’s just frustrated. Stupid jump. There are skates right next to him, black with a little Spanish flag on them and he looks up to find Javier trying to contain his laugh. He offers a hand; Yuzu takes it and thinks about pulling him down to the floor for a second. But he lets Javi help him up and when they’re both standing, he looks at him and offers a challenge.

“You do it, then”

Javi’s eyebrows raise and he shrugs, turning to skate away. He does a couple of laps around the rink before launching into that damned jump that has avoided Yuzuru almost always since the older retired. He turns three times and then he’s flying, body perfectly straight in the air and rotations fast and high, landing soft and beautiful. It is such a gorgeous thing, Yuzuru thinks he could spend the rest of his live watching Javi jump Salchows. Javi comes close to him again, a victorious smile on his face, and he jerks his head to motion to the center.

“Let’s see yours”

It is his turn. He feels all eyes on him as he picks up speed, turning and twirling on the ice until he’s in his famed back counter. He blocks out all other people and imagines it’s just Javi and him, and the ice. And he launches into a triple Axel, welcoming in it the same way he would an old friend. He comes to a soft stop, hears the excited chatter coming from the students, and turns to face Javi.

“Amazing, as always” he says, and his students seem to agree. Javier addresses them, giving out instructions and bidding them farewell. The skaters start leaving the ice, the girl who had first recognized him waving at him with a big smile on her face. Yuzuru smiles and waves back. At moments like this, he gets why Javi likes working with youngsters so much. Laura comes closer, says something to Javi to which he just nods and then turns to Yuzuru, waving.

“I’ll see you later, Yuzuru” he waves back to her, even though she can’t see him anymore and it hits him.

Alone.

Javi and Yuzuru are finally alone. The older seems to agree as he lets out a sigh, breathing deeply and coming closer to rest a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder.

“So, Guys and Dolls, huh?” a soft chuckle and the Japanese turns, smiling bashfully.

“I really like it. It’s one of my favorites” Yuzuru admits, and it sounds just a little like fanboying, but can you blame him?

“Is that so?”

Javi starts skating away, reaches the remote and touches a few buttons. The soft, rising melody of violins fills the rink and seconds later, Sinatra’s rich voice can be heard. Yuzuru watches in a sort of trance as Javi skates with that swagger that is so him. He looks so beautiful like this, Yuzuru can only watch. When he finishes, he looks a little out of breath, a little sweaty and so sexy to the Japanese, he wants to run his tongue along the lines of his neck, disappearing in his jacket.

The music changes, and it is one he knows all too well. His arrangement of Chopin’s No. 1 Ballade fills the space softly and his body is moving on autopilot before he can register it. Yuzuru goes through the program on pretty much the same way he would’ve in a competition. Like he did in Pyeongchang. By the time it comes to an end, and he comes back to his senses, he realizes he’s standing right next to Javi again. Like back at his office, there is a soft atmosphere around them, disturbed by a tension so thick, it is suffocating. And Yuzuru can feel the word vomit coming. He starts speaking faster than he thought he was capable of, eager to get everything out of his chest and by the time his speech is done, Javi looks surprised. He jerks a little and smiles, taking one of Yuzuru’s hands in his.

“You know, I only understood two things you said.” Javi says, and Yuzuru wants to knock himself out because he had been speaking Japanese. Uggh!

“Sorry, I- uggh!” He stomps his foot on the ice and Javier giggles. He _giggles_!

“Let me tell you something, hmm?” the Spaniard comes just a little closer, wraps an arm around his waist, pulls him to his body until they’re flush against each other and his lips touch his ear. “_Te deseo desde hace mucho. Te amo desde hace mucho._”

He doesn’t speak Spanish, not at all. But he knows that word. ‘Amo’. I love. He realizes Javi is saying in Spanish what he had understood of his Japanese, and it’s all he needs to wrap his arms around his neck and bring him down to a kiss he had wanted for so long. It is everything he ever imagined and more, because it’s real this time, not a figment of his imagination. It is really Javier bringing him impossibly closer to his body, fingers gripping just a little tighter where they rest on his waist, mouth hot and demanding. Yuzuru feels dizzy and it has nothing to do with lack of oxygen. It’s the desire coursing through his veins that makes him gasp when Javier runs his tongue along his lower lip, giving the older the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth.

Slow, passionate, sensual, tender, loving. That’s how Javier kisses. Like he is telling a story, conveying some deep part of his soul.

And Yuzuru does the same, trying to say all the things he can’t find words in English for with his lips. He says everything he wants to and more, surrounded by everything he loves.

Ice, warmth, the smells of coffee and tea mingling. And Javier.

Most of all, his Habi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it in the comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> "Te deseo desde hace mucho" - I've desired you for so long.
> 
> "Te amo desde hace mucho" - I've loved you for so long.


	4. Es Casi Una Experiencia Religiosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming but Javier is not ready for it.
> 
> To have Yuzuru in his arms, bare and vulnerable.
> 
> To be as bare and vulnerable in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry I haven't posted before, been busy with work. But I'm back with a new chapter!! Yay!!
> 
> As always, I try to check everything before posting, but something might (most likely will) escape me. Sorry!
> 
> WARNING!: this chapter contains mature themes, which basically translate to sexual themes. If you're not comfortable, just please don't read it.
> 
> Title taken from Enrique Iglesias' song "Experiencia Religiosa" (It translates to "it's almost a religious experience"

Everything is a blur. From the moment they took their skates off, their lips haven't been apart for more than a couple of minutes. Yuzuru's lips taste of cherry lipbalm, the matcha tea he had drank, and something so unique to him. Javier is addicted, hopelessly and irrevocably addicted.

They stumble through the front door of his apartment, Yuzuru tugging insistently at his coat, trying to get it off. Their lips part when the Japanese lets out a frustrated grunt and Javi can't help the fond chuckles that escape his lips.

"Not funny" Yuzuru is panting and, for a split second, Javi is worried.

But then the younger is biting his lower lip and looking at him with eyes ablaze, and the Spaniard can't hold back anymore. He practically rips his jacket off and pulls his t-shirt over his head, relishing in the gasp followed by a moan that comes from Yuzu's lips. He looks at him again and holds out his hand. The younger takes it and Javi holds him in place. He runs a hand across his hair, his face, down his neck, caresses the protruding collarbones and continues down to his chest, resting his palm softly over his heart, and he can feel it hammering. He takes in the deep scarlet color of his cheeks, the slight trembling which he only notices because their almost flush against each other.

"Yuzu..." the Spaniard's expression softens and the younger looks at him, lips a bit parted. "We can stop if-"

Yuzuru takes a step back and smiles, a sultry stretch of his lips and pupils dilated in his eyes. All that Javi gets as an answer is the younger taking hold of his sweater and taking it off painfully slow, revealing his muscled chest centimeter by centimeter. His pants sit low on his hips, giving Javi such a wonderful view of those V-shape that dissapears in his pants and his eyes travel lower to bulge inside the stretchy material. He snaps his eyes back to the younger's face and takes in the smirk on his lips. Yuzuru turns around and bends, and Javi looses all hability to process when the pants start coming off as painfully slow as the sweater did. All he sees is ass, bubbly and peachy and looking just... perfect. His eyes linger on for a few more seconds before he continues looking down, to those ridiculously powerful thighs; once he had dreamed of kissing, licking and biting more all over them. He gasps when sees it, the tiny bit of black ink peaking from his inner thigh. Fuck, so it is true. Yuzuru has a tattoo, on his inner thigh of all places, and if Javi's blood hadn't been rushing to his groin already, it definitely would be now. He watches intently as Yuzuru steps out of his pants and lifts one foot first and then the other, his hand lingering just for a second on his right ankle as he takes off his socks. Then his hands fly up to his underwear and, unlike everything before, he doesn't make a show of taking the garment off, just pulling it off and throwing it to some corner of the living room where they both stand. He turns, and Javi gasps a breath.

He is a vision. All fair skin, sweaty and lightly flushed by desire, pink lips, pink nipples; pink cock fully erected and balls heavy. His breathing is a tiny bit elaborate but instead of worrying Javi like it had before, it snaps him out of the trance. He comes closer and his hands automatically reach out for those narrow hips and tiny waist.

"_Joder, Yuzuru..._" he rasps out and enjoys the full body shiver that shakes the younger.

He doesn't waist another second to lose all his remaining clothes, and once he's fully naked, he grabs Yuzuru by the back of his thighs and lifts him, the younger lets out a little yelp and wraps his legs around Javi's waist. They stumble, crashing against the coffee table and bumping on the walls until they reach the bedroom and Javi unceremoniously throws Yuzuru on the bed. The Japanese backs up until he's against the headboard and spreads his legs. Javier is sure he won't survive the night when Yuzuru's long fingers wrap around his own shaft and he starts stroking himself slowly, soft little moans and gasps falling from his lips. Two fingers go close to his mouth and Javi surges forward, grabbing his wrist and stopping him.

"My turn." his voice is deep and raw with lust; with everything he had been holding back for years. "Let me show everything I've dreamed of doing to you."

Yuzuru nods his head yes and follows after Javi when he gets off the bed. The Spaniard takes his hand and guides him to stand against a wall, Yuzuru tilting his head, confused; but Javier just smiles at him and sinks to his knees. He lets out a shuddering breathe, still not fully believing this is happening, and guides his mouth to the younger's right foot. His tongue pokes out of his mouth and he runs it along the protruding bone of his ankle, sucking on it softly and kissing it when the younger groans. His hands grab the leg gently and guide it to rest over his shoulder, Yuzuru widening his stand and throwing his head back when he feels Javi's tongue making its way up his leg. Up, up, up and then he's moaning, loud and unashamed when he feels suction on his thigh and teeth nipping on his tattoo, a hot and wet tongue soothing the skin afterwards. The treatment continues for God knows how long, until the Japanese is panting, gasping for air and the Spaniard is looking up, holding him still with firm hands on the side of each thigh; he looks up the moment his mouth closes around his dick, and Yuzuru surges off the wall.

"Oh, fuck!" the Japanese looks down to see Javi smirking around his dick, eyes twinkling with mischief and when he sucks just a tiny bit harder, Yuzuru bucks his hips. "Habi..."

He lets go of the shaft with a soft pop and strokes it slowly with his free hand, the other busy on his own dick.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this..." Yuzu whines when Javi fondles his balls then goes back to moving his hand on his dick, slower than before. "You all naked and flushed, up against a wall. Your thighs..." he bites where Yuzuru's thigh meets his groin. "...shaking to keep you up, sucking you until you come in my mouth..."

"Hah- Habi..." the older looks up to see the younger's eyes glistening with tears. A dream. Eros personified. "Please..."

"Of course, _mi vida_"

He takes Yuzuru back in his mouth, goes down on him as far as he can until he gags, throat relaxing and he starts bobbing his head, keeping the suction while his tongue wiggles around the shaft. The younger's moans are music to Javi's ears, his hand keeping time with his sucking as he works it over his own cock that's already wet with precum.

"Habi I ah- I'm gonna-" he sucks harder and feels Yuzuru's hot release seconds later, running down his throat. He circles his index and thumb around the base of his dick to stop his own orgasm. "HABI!"

He lets go and just stays there, watching Yuzuru slide down the wall, boneless and satisfied. He stands up and holds Yuzuru by the armpits, helping him up as well. The younger has another idea though and uses Javi's forearms as leverage to jump up and wrap his legs and arms around him. The Spaniard stumbles a couple of steps back, laughs and pinches the younger's side, making him yelp.

"You're a menace"

"I know."

He puts Yuzuru down on the floor and sits on the edge of the bed, backing up when the younger asks him to. Yuzuru crawls on the bed, legs widening to stride Javi and he sits on his hips, wiggling until he can feel the Spaniard's dick just where he wants it. It slots between his ass cheeks, and Javi lets out a sound that has Yuzuru's cock twitching. He starts moving his hips back and forth, a slow and sensual rhythm that has Javier panting. The older had fulfilled his fantasy, now it was his turn.

"Habi... hmmm" he doesn't want to lose his rhythm, but it's getting increasingly harder to concentrate when he can feel Javi's pre cum wetting his hole. "Talk to me."

"Yuzuru..."

"I want- want to- ah- hear your voice" Yuzuru speeds up just a tiny bit. Javier moans when the head of his dick catches on the younger's rim. "Tell me every-everything"

Yeah, that he could do.

"Everything?" he asks. "You want me to tell you everything I'm going to do to you?"

"No- nnghh" the Japanese gasps when Javi's dick slips from between his cheeks, he reaches back and puts it back in place. "Hah. No English"

"Oh?" Javi smirks. "_¿Quieres que te hable en español?"_

"_Ha-Hai_"

"_¿Quieres que te diga cómo te voy a preparar, cómo vas a gritar solo con mis dedos?_" Javier tightens the grip he has on the younger's hips and rolls over, pinning the Japanese on the bed. "_¿Quieres que te diga cómo te voy a hacer el amor, primero lento y tortuoso?_"

"Habi..." Yuzuru can't speak, can't think about anything but how good Javi's hands spreading his legs open feel, about the tingling in his stomach when the other's fingers ghost over his rim, how his voice and whatever filth comes from his mouth are messing his brain. "_Onegai..._"

"_Cuando te hayas corrido y te tenga entre mis brazos, relajado, te voy a poner a cuatro patas y hacértelo otra vez._"

He reaches the nightstand and fishes a half-empty bottle of lube, smiling when he hears Yuzuru whine. He coats his fingers with the slippery substance and reaches out to run a finger along the younger’s cleft. Yuzuru’s back arches so prettily off the bed and Javi is so ready to just be one with him. He pushes the first finger in, careful not to hurt the younger. A shuddered breath, a gasp and a little moan have Javi pumping that finger in and out, slowly at first, gaining speed as Yuzuru’s hips start rocking to match his timing. He adds a second finger and soon a third and is at three that Yuzuru becomes a wild creature, half delirious with pleasure. Head thrown back, back arched, feet planted firmly on the mattress and letting his hips move with a life of their own.

“_Habi onegai!_” Yuzuru’s voice breaks and he lets out a little sob. Under any other circumstances, Javi would be worried. But Yuzuru is a vision, just for him. “_Onegai!_”

He pulls out and grabs Yuzuru’s hips, positioning himself, waits for a couple of seconds and then the head of his dick is breaching that tight ring of muscle, and Yuzuru seizes up, going rigid. Javier worries and then gapes when he sees the fresh semen decorating Yuzuru’s stomach. He blinks once, twice. Unbelievable.

“_No me lo puedo creer..._” his brain still not functioning, he releases his hold on the other’s hips and reaches with his right hand to his stomach, taking some of his release and bringing that finger back to his mouth. He pops the finger in his mouth and tastes. It doesn’t taste good, bitter and still hot, but the look on Yuzu’s face with his eyes fixated on his mouth, lips parted around a moan and tongue poking out to wet his dry and abused lips is worth it. It’s not as unpleasant as he thought it would be. “_Eres increíble, cariño._”

“Habi oh my God...” he can feel Yuzuru relax and he pushes the rest of the way in him, slowly, like he said he would. “Habi...”

“_Vamos, Yuzu_” Javier starts thrusting softly, setting a slow and deliberate pace that has Yuzuru moaning for _more, more, more_ and _Habi please, onegai, shite!_ He looks at the younger and can see his dick twitching. Holy shit, is it even possible for him to get hard again? “_Eso es, mi niño._”

He’s close, Yuzuru’s tight and velvety walls engulfing him deliciously, and he wants to-

“Yuzu-“

“Inside, please!” Yuzuru all but screams, his back bending almost like he would on a Bielleman when Javi changes the angle and brushes his prostate. “Clean. Wanna-wanna feel”

The Spaniard shivers at those words, because he too had been getting tested regularly. He’d be lying if he says it had nothing to do with the remote possibility of this happening. Being like this with Yuzuru, the younger allowing him to release inside of him makes Javier feel something primal awake within him. His hold on the other’s hips tightens and he’s sure there’ll be bruises there come morning, he loses the rhythm and a few thrusts later, he’s spilling inside Yuzu’s warm, tight, velvety walls; the body beneath him shuddering as Yuzu lets out a soft moan at the sensation. Javier’s groan is guttural, coming from deep inside of him. He collapses on top of the younger, doesn’t care about getting the other’s come all over his body. He can feel Yuzu’s dick twitching against his thigh and suddenly he has the most wonderful idea.

“Yuzuru…” he calls softly and smiles as the younger blinks and looks at him. “I want you to try something, is that okay?”

He rises off of the Japanese and helps him sit up, a little moan escaping his mouth when he feels cum dripping out of hole. Javier looks and thinks he too might get hard again. He guides the younger to change their position so that Javi is the one laying down and Yuzu is back on top of him. The younger looks at him curiously.

“I want you to fuck my thighs” he says. Next thing he knows, Yuzuru is practically laying on top of him and kissing him silly. “I take it you like the idea?”

“I always wanted to.” The younger says, running his hands up and down Javier’s thighs almost reverently. “Your legs are so pretty and powerful… _kuso_…”

It’s hot, seeing Yuzuru so lost in that fantasy he starts cursing in Japanese until he's positioned, his dick slotted between Javier’s thighs and he starts moving. Javier can only watch him come undone. Yuzuru has always been beautiful. Handsome doesn’t really cover his grace and elegance, his power and strength. But now, right now, on top of him and chasing his own pleasure with abandon… Javier knows he will never see anything as striking as this.

He props up on his elbows and Yuzuru’s arms fly to wrap around his neck as he speeds up, little “hah hah hah”s falling from his lips in staccato. He speeds up a bit more, hips jerking and then goes completely rigid. Javier’s arms wrap tightly around his waist, a gentle hand caressing his back as Yuzuru sobs through his high, body trembling.

He kisses him because he doesn’t know what else to do. It is such a powerful and humbling experience, to have Yuzuru so bare and vulnerable in his arms, completely naked – body and soul and mind. He is sure this is nothing short of religious experience. It brings tears to Javier’s eyes and he kisses him again. Yuzuru nuzzles his neck, lets out a hiccup every now and then. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, doesn’t care either.

Sex has always been something Javier has enjoyed fully; with every partner he’s had. But it has never been like this. He feels so exposed it scares him, unsure whether the younger will accept every tiny part of him; the good and the bad.

But then there’s a hand on his chest, right where his heart is, a soft hum and a tender kiss to his neck. He slowly lays down again, Yuzuru still on top of him before he moves off of him and to his side, curling into Javi’s body like he was always meant to be there. Javier feels the bed for the covers, December chill finally registering to their bodies, and covers the both of them before putting an arm over the younger.

“_Aishiteruyo_” he hears Yuzu’s soft voice and melts. “_Ore no Habi_”

“_Tuyo_” he mumbles back, kissing the top of his head as he feels him drift off to sleep. “Always yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Too much? Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> BTW, I created a playlist with the songs I used for the titles, you can check it out [here](https://youtu.be/3DV57Y4tEAM)
> 
> Translations time!
> 
> "Joder, Yuzuru..." --> Fuck, Yuzuru
> 
> "Mi vida" --> My life (it sounds a bit weird in English >.<)
> 
> "¿Quieres que te hable en español?" --> You want me to talk in Spanish?
> 
> "¿Quieres que te diga cómo te voy a preparar, cómo vas a gritar solo con mis dedos?" --> You want me to tell you how I'm gonna get you ready, how you're going to scream from my fingers alone?
> 
> "¿Quieres que te diga cómo te voy a hacer el amor, primero lento y tortuoso? --> You want me to tell you how I'm going to make love to you, slow and torturous at first?
> 
> "Onegai" --> Please
> 
> "Cuando te hayas corrido y te tenga entre mis brazos, relajado, te voy a poner a cuatro patas y hacértelo otra vez"   
\--> When you've come and I have you in my arms, all pliant, I'm gonna get you on your hands and knees and do it again.
> 
> "No me lo puedo creer" --> I cannot believe it.
> 
> "Eres increíble, cariño" --> You're incredible, darling.
> 
> "Vamos, Yuzu" --> Come on, Yuzu
> 
> "Onegai, shite!" --> Please, do me!
> 
> "Eso es, mi niño" --> That's it, baby (about mi niño, I like it better than "nene". Personal choice. The literal translation of "baby" would be "bebé" and that just sounds weird.)
> 
> "Kuso" --> damn
> 
> "Aishiteruyo" --> I love you (which is a very rare thing for a Japanese person to say, they usually say "Suki da yo" or "Daisuki")
> 
> "Ore no Habi" --> My Habi (yes, Yuzu will forever say Javi's name like that. At least in my fics he will)
> 
> "Tuyo" --> Yours


	5. Son Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just like a dream, having him here, holding his hand, kissing his lips.
> 
> Except he is very much real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people!! The last chapter!! I'm so sorry I couldn't update this sooner, but with work and then I went to visit my family, so I haven't been home.
> 
> This one is loooong, like ten pages long. And I've checked it and rechecked several times, but if I missed anything, please let me know.
> 
> Title taken from El Canto Del Loco's song "Son Sueños" (They're Dreams)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's early, Yuzuru notes, when his eyes flutter open and he closes them fast, morning light harsh on his sleepy eyes. They didn't close the curtains last night after... His eyes shoot open as memories from the previous night run through his mind in fast-forward. It registers then, the unfamiliar soreness he feels around his ass. As a figure skater, pain has been part of his daily routine ever since he can remember and he made his peace with it a long time ago, wincing whenever a particular somewhere ached a bit much.

But this soreness, this deliciously soft ache he feels in his back and legs as he sits up, has him hardening at the mere thought of what brought it. He mumbles a curse when his dick stiffens, and whips his head to the side when he feels Javi moving, still sleeping soundly. Yuzuru stares at his face, mouth hanging open with a bit of drool pooling in the corner and snoring softly. He mumbles something and Yuzuru chuckles.

He leaves the bed as quietly as he can and starts looking for the bathroom. Despite how amazing last night was, he's uncomfortable with dried cum in various parts of his body. As he reaches his destination with a warm shower in mind, he jumps nearly a meter back when something soft and warm brushes his naked calf. He covers his mouth with his hands to stop the shriek threatening to escape him and looks down, relaxing visibly when he spots the culprit.

"Effie..." he sighs, and the cat comes closer again, weary after his previous reaction. "Sorry, kitty, you scared me."

"She's mean like that"

This time Yuzuru does shriek and jump, Effie running away again. He turns and brings a hand over his thumping heart. Javi is there, gloriously naked and trying hard to contain his laugh. He slaps the older’s chest lightly, trying to calm his hammering heart.

"You scared me!" his lips pout and he can see Javier's eyes drifting down. "_Baka_"

"Sorry, _mi amor_."

The Spaniard makes to kiss him but Yuzuru pulls back. He smiles wickedly and opens the door to the bathroom, where he sees a pretty big shower. He walks in, stopping briefly to pet Effie, and shuts the door almost all the way. He just leaves a crack big enough to fit his hand through it, and beckons Javi to follow him with a finger. The Spaniard follows immediately and shuts the door to keep Effie outside. Yuzuru steps in the shower and Javi follows, turning on the faucet and waiting until the water is warm enough to get under the spring. Yuzuru steps closer, bumping his hip with Javi's so he moves aside a little. The water is hot, and the pressure is amazing.

"Hmmm..." he hums as he lets his muscles relax, the tension and some of the soreness of the past night's activities leaving him. Suddenly, he has hands on his hips and a warm body pressed to his. "Habi..."

"_¿Sí...?_" the older's hands caress his skin softly, fingers circling his nipples in a way that has Yuzuru gasping. He whines when the hands leave his body and turns around, careful not to slip.

"Why did you stop?" Yuzu asks with a whiny and pouty voice. Javi chuckles and kisses his neck, nipping and sucking gently on the skin. "It feels good..."

"Yes, it does. But we can't do anything too fancy. You have some fourteen thousand people to surprise tonight." Javier stops and motions for Yuzuru to turn around.

No one outside the organization knows Yuzuru will be skating at ROI's last stop tonight in Madrid, and even so, only those who were working closely with Javier know. He had asked several times over the years, but the younger had always said no. Javi has always believed it was because he wanted to concentrate on competing.

But why does that matter now? He has Yuzuru with his arms braced against the wall, head turned over his shoulder to peak at whatever Javi is planning to do. He smirks, winks and sinks to his knees, hands running down Yuzu's sides until they reach his ass. He spreads them carefully, knowing the younger must be sore from yesterday, and kisses each cheek before running his tongue along the cleft. He hears Yuzu gasping, surprised, and then a low moan has him hanging his head. Javier starts eating him out like a starved man. For a few minutes, all that can be heard in the shower is Yuzuru's loud moaning, mixed with the slurping sounds Javier makes as he eats him; the running water in the background. When Yuzuru comes, it's slow but no less intense. Javier massages his sides softly, grounding him through his orgasm.

"Habi..."

Yuzuru's voice is a bit raw around the edges and it makes Javi's dick twitch. He stands as Yuzuru turns and they kiss, slow and heated. When they part, Yuzuru tries to go down on his knees, but the Spaniard stops him.

"Let me-"

"Give me your hand." Javi cuts him off. Yuzuru offers his right hand and Javier takes it, kissing gently before guiding it to his dick. "You can put your mouth anywhere you want tonight. For now, just like this."

"Habi I-"

"Do you know how many times I've come on my hand, pretending it was yours?" Javier whispers. "But it was never quite right. So please..."

Yuzu just looks at him and starts moving his hand at a slow pace, watching intently as Javi throws his head back, eyes closing.

"Faster." his voice is soft, barely a whisper. Yuzuru complies. Javier's hips move of their own accord and soon he's spilling in the younger's hand, wonderfully spent. He smiles lazily and kisses Yuzuru softly. "_Gracias, mi vida_."

They take turns washing each other, feeling disgustingly in love, but not paying attention to it. After drying themselves and putting on some underwear, they head to the kitchen with Effie hot on their heels. Javier motions for Yuzu to sit down and he does, taking Effie in his arms and petting her, enjoying the soft purring.

"_Mierda_..." Javi says and Yuzuru looks at him. He looks a little guilty and the Japanese wonders what could be making him feel like that. "I forgot your tea back at the rink... sorry, love."

Yuzuru chuckles and shakes his head. He really doesn't care if he has to drink those tea bags Javi is showing him, he's so happy, he might actually chance coffee. They sit down next to each other, Effie still on Yuzu's lap, and eat their light breakfast in comfortable silence. Once they're done, they get dressed and Javier offers to drive them to Yuzuru's hotel so he can take his things.

It's almost time for the show to begin, and Javier's heart hammers in his chest, a pleasant and by now familiar sensation he cherishes. There is something about performing in Madrid, something he can't quite name, but it's so special. Perhaps because it's home, perhaps because of the lively crowd. _Or_, a little voice says in his mind, _perhaps because there is a certain Japanese skater hiding in your green room_. Well, that too.

The lights dim and the show begins, and Javier goes out to greet the thousands waiting. Jeffrey, Eladj, Kurt, Evgenia, Sara, Kyrill and the Flamenco on Ice cast make a perfect circle around him and the crowd goes wild. He looks at his sister, who smiles knowingly, and smiles at her; a twinkle in his eyes he can't deny or make go away.

It's the start of the second half and Evgenia is out on the ice doing one of her more lively numbers, the fans clapping along to the music. He watches hidden in the shadows, anticipation building as the Russian's performance nears its end. Then he feels it, a hand on his shoulder, long fingers tapping rhythmically. He doesn't turn, he knows who it is. It's gone just as suddenly as it appeared. The last thump of the drums echoes in the arena and Evgenia takes her bow. Javi's cue to go out on the ice to introduce the next skater. He can't wait.

He hugs Evgenia and high-fives her for a job well-done and goes on stage, taking the mic a staff member offers with a muted '_gracias_'. He turns to face the crowd and proceeds.

"_Evgenia ha estado increíble, ¿verdad?_" the cheers grow in volume and he waits until they die down a little to go on. "_El siguiente patinador, es alguien muy especial para mí. Fue mi compañero de aventuras durante siete largos años._"

He can hear the whispers, getting louder and louder as figure skating fans begin to realize there is only one man he could be talking about.

"_Y para mí es con diferencia el campeón de campeones. De los mejores de la historia o incluso el mejor_." Javi can almost feel the electricity running through the crowd as more and more guests start to realize just who is up next. He looks to the entrance, where he can see Evgenia and Yuzu hugging briefly and smiles. "_No hace falta presentarle, pero por si acaso, un fortísimo aplauso para Yuzuru Hanyu_"

The fans on the stands grow impossibly wild as Yuzuru skates towards the center of the rink, arms open toward the stands as a greeting, a smile on his face. He stops at the center, his white and black costume shining brightly in the spotlight. The music starts and Javi gapes.

"_Será cabrón..._" he says, and Laura looks at him with a weird face, wondering what he means.

The idea was for Yuzuru to choose one program to skate to fully, and then do a little mash-up of different iconic moments from some other programs. They had talked about it and decided that, since Javi would be doing his Modern Times, Yuzuru would do Ballade. But apparently, the Japanese had another idea. A soft tenor voice rings through the arena, Yuzuru moving in time to the music. Javi gets goosebumps from the emotions he can see, the story Yuzuru is telling on the ice. He looks up, straight into the Spaniard’s eyes, the lyrics so true and so evident in his entire being.

_Quanto ti amo ora lo sai_

_Nei tuoi pensieri_

_Sempre io sarò_

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Laura hands him a tissue, smiling happily at him. He smiles back, or tries, and turns his focus back on the performance, just in time to see Yuzuru squatting, arms raised behind his back simulating a pair of beautiful wings. The program is finishing, the Japanese spinning and getting up, gliding towards the entrance and holding his arms out. Usually they'd be raised up towards the sky, but this time they point to Javier. He looks down to hide the tears, eyes watering both from emotion and the effort to keep from blinking. The crowd erupts in cacophonous cheers, Yuzuru bowing repeatedly. He makes for the center again and smiles. Soft harp music starts in the rink, followed by violins and Javier looks up. No way. There's just no way he-

He watches transfixed as Yuzuru skates around the rink, building speed as he goes, changes to his familiar back-counter, faces forward and- He flies. There is no other way to describe the height and airtime he achieves. He lands softly, like it is nothing and goes around the rink again, twizzling and hitting a layback Ina Bauer. Part of the choreography is his and he can recognize bits and pieces from Hope, Ballade and again with the twizzling he took from Origin; but the rest is Javi's Man of La Mancha, a bit modified to suit Yuzu's style. And though he feels deeply touched by the gesture, Javier can only think about that jump. His jump.

They'd joked about it, after the younger landed the first quad loop in competition, how he'd be the first one to land that jump as well. Javi used to shake his head and laugh it off, thinking the younger was simply kidding. But then Pyeongchang came, and amidst all the tears and hugs and see-you-laters, Yuzuru had sounded so convinced, so sure of what he was saying when he told the press his goal wasn't really Beijing but rather the quad Axel. The last time the Spaniard had trained in Toronto, the younger was injured, but Gishlain had mentioned it in passing, how the younger was getting it right more often than not.

But seeing it, really getting to _see it_ live for the first time, has Javier's heart pounding. He barely registers the Japanese waving goodbye one last time before making his way to the tunnel, and someone pulls Javi away, so they don't crush. He wakes from his daydreaming and takes the younger's hands in his, feels the wet gloves he's still wearing. He takes two steps further into the tunnel, makes sure no camera can catch them, and kisses Yuzuru with all he has.

His eyes widen for a second and dart around, but then Javi's tongue is on his lower lip and he gasps, feeling the other's tongue tangling with his almost immediately after. His arms come up on their own, wrapping around Javi's neck to pull him a little bit closer, if that's even possible. He doesn't know how long they kiss, it can't have been more than a minute, and then he feels hands on his shoulders. They part to glare at whoever interrupted them to find Laura and Sonia smiling at them.

"We're all super happy you finally got together and everything, but..." Laura starts, thoroughly enjoying the way both men blush scarlet red.

"You've got a show to finish, Javi." Sonia finishes. "Pablo is waiting."

Javi's eyes widen a bit, mutters "_mierda_" under his breath and pecks Yuzu's lips one last time before skating out. The Japanese is still a little dazed and looking nowhere in particular when Laura takes his hand in hers. He looks at her, confused, but all she does is smile and point to where Javi stands on the ice, illuminated by a single spotlight, and he notices for the first time the jeans and the knit sweater the older wears. A wet sob makes its way through his lips when the piano starts, because he knows _this_. He knows this program from beginning to end. And he'd been _so jealous_ of Marina, so green with envy knowing Javier had made something so beautiful for her. But yesterday at Javi's rink they talked, after that first kiss, and Javi had confessed everything: how he had never wanted to pull away from him, how he was forced to because of their federations, how he had wanted to tell Yuzuru everything he felt and Prometo, that program everyone thought he dedicated to Marina, was the only way he could think of. Romantic and nostalgic, painfully so, and made exclusively _about him and for him_. Yuzuru cries through it, eyes following every step, turn, twirl, spin and jump the older makes on the ice.

The crowd roars when he hits his final pose, bows to the crowd and the man on the piano as well. He then gestures to the tunnel, and all the skaters there come out to great the fans one last time before the show ends. Javier smiles when he feels Yuzuru stop next to him, and wraps an arm around his waist, a gesture so familiar it has the fans cooing and cheering when they see it again after so many years. Just because he's feeling mischievous - and because it's his show and he can, thank you very much - he starts tickling the younger, laughing when he tries to get away from the attack in between giggles and yelps. The Spaniard stops when other skaters start making their way back to the backstage, he lets Yuzuru go first and it has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to stare at Yuzu's ass (it does).

Yuzuru decided to not take part in the Meet & Greet programmed for after the show, and quite honestly, Javi is grateful for it. It would be such a nightmare to organize everything with the Japanese around. He changes quickly into his suit and stops by the locker room, knowing only Yuzuru will be there.

"Hey, you." he says as a greeting and gulps when he sees Yuzuru is shirtless, buttoning his jeans. He can see the faint bruises his hands left behind the night before and feels like a caveman when the sight of them stirs something hot and heavy in his gut. "Almost done?"

"_Hai_." the Japanese looks up, beaming. He looks tired but happy, and Javi melts. "Don't you have to meet your fans?"

"Are you throwing me out?" he says playfully and the Japanese pouts.

"No, but you have to go now." He comes closer, with a t-shirt already on. "If you don't leave now, I'm kidnapping you."

Javier laughs, loud and clear and beautiful. Also a bit ridiculous because he snorts at some point, but who cares? He's immensely happy. Yuzuru and he haven't talked about their relationship, too caught up pleasuring each other to really care. And they need to.

"You'll come by the hotel later, right?" the younger asks, fingers absently playing with Javi's navy blue tie.

"Sure." He hears someone calling his name outside and sighs. "I really have to go."

"You do." Yuzuru pecks his lips and pushes him softly toward the door. "_Ganbatte, ne?_"

"I will." He pecks his lips again and opens the door, waving and closing it behind himself to leave the younger to finish.

He sees a blonde woman looking for him and smiles when she says they're all waiting for him. He makes his way to the room in the arena where the Meet & Greet is being held, and marvels at all the people waiting in line just to take a photo with him. Internally, he thinks about how long this will be, and hopes the staff have listened to him this year and direct the people correctly so there are no problems. He goes onto the small stage they have prepared and smiles, waving at the fans who cheer for him. One by one, they all get the chance to stand by his side and take a picture with him. Some of them bring notebooks for him to sign, others even bring his book. He looks to his right to see the rest of skaters talking to each other and to some of the fans that are standing close by. His smile widens when two teenagers let a mother and her child go first, the little girl visibly tired but excited. About an hour in he starts to get tired, but he holds his smile. He hears a few catcalls and snorts when he sees some of his students standing about to get their photo. They smile at him when he hugs them and take a silly photo with Javi's phone that he will have to frame and hang on the wall in his office. They say goodbye and go to greet the other skaters as well.

Three hours later, the Meet & Greet is done, Javi is exhausted and he just wants to cuddle Yuzuru and sleep for a month. He says goodbye to everyone, hugs his sister who lets him know she'll take all his things back to their parents', and leaves. He takes a taxi to Yuzuru's hotel, in and out of sleep for the entire ride. When he arrives, he asks about Yuzuru, the young woman at the front desk looks at him and tells him, in a tight and very annoying voice, there's no one there by that name. He looks at her intently, tells her his name again, and she just looks at him shakes her head, going back to whatever she was doing. He huffs and pulls out his phone, dials Yuzuru's number and hopes the younger is not asleep. One ring, two rings, three-

"_Moshi moshi..._?" he sounds sleepy and Javi wants to murder the woman for making him wake Yuzuru up. "Habi...?"

"Sorry, I woke you up." Yuzuru hums softly. "It's just there's this woman at the front desk and she won't tell me your room number."

"I left a key for you at the front desk" he sounds sleepy and confused and it's doing a number on Javi's heart. "With an older lady, blonde hair, glasses."

Javi looks around and spots the woman Yuzu describes, apparently scolding two young girls who are late. He makes his way to her, and usually he would wait for her to finish scolding the girls; but he's dead tired and he had to wake Yuzu up for this, and he just wants to get under the covers and cuddle the younger until the New Year.

"_Perdone_" the girls flush when they see him and look down, and the middle-aged woman smiles at him politely for a second, before she recognizes him.

"_¡Sr. Fernández!_" she holds out her hand for Javi to shake and he does. "_Soy Mónica, encargada de personal._"

"_Encantado._" He really doesn't want to play the pleasantries game right now. "_Disculpe-_"

"_Sí, el señor Hanyu me dejó una tarjeta para usted._" the woman hands him a keycard. “_Su suite es la 423, en la quinta planta._”

“_Gracias_”

He makes his way to the elevator, presses the right number and leans against the wall. When he arrives at the floor, he notices there are only two rooms, one on each side of the hallway. Right, Yuzuru has a suite. He taps the card against the reader and the door beeps softly, Javi opens it and walks in. The room is big, bigger than any hotel room he has ever stayed at; with tasteful décor in light colors. He looks around for a few seconds and spots the bedroom, where he can see Yuzuru is back asleep, spread on the bed. Exhaustion catches up with him and he takes off his clothes, keeping only his underwear. He truly hates to do this again, but the younger is occupying the entire bed, so he has no choice but to wake him up.

“Yuzuru, _cielo_.” The younger stirs in his sleep and blinks a couple times. “You need to move a little so I can get in, _cariño_.”

“You’re here” he says softly and moves so Javi can get in bed. Once their both laying down and under the covers, Yuzuru turns and hugs Javi, mumbling something in Japanese and then switches to English “Talk tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk tomorrow” Javi kisses the top of his head and warps his arms around him. “_Dulces sueños_”

“_Oyasuminasai_”

Javier wakes the next morning to the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee and something sweet he just can’t put his finger on. He feels the bed for the lithe body supposed to be beside his, but there’s nothing there. He panics for a moment, thinking maybe Yuzuru had left him there all alone, but his sleepy brain quickly catches up. Old habits die hard, and despite not being a morning person, Yuzuru used to wake up around dawn everyday for half his life. He gets out of bed, stretches his aching muscles and makes for the living room in the suite. There he sees him, seating on the table and looking at something on his laptop. The shuffling of feet catches his attention and he looks up, smiling sweetly at Javi.

“Good morning”

“Morning, _cariño_.” The Spaniard comes closer to him and pecks his lips a few times before sitting down. There’s a plate with pancakes and some fruit, and a steaming cup of coffee with milk. “How long have you been up?”

“About an hour. Had emails to sort out.”

“You could’ve woken me up.”

“You were tired and needed rest.” Yuzuru looks up from the screen, his glasses have slid down his nose a bit. “If my body didn’t refuse to leave that whole ‘wake up at 5 or 6 AM’ routine, I’d probably be sleeping.”

“Hmm…” Javi tries the coffee. Hot and with just enough sugar to kill the bitter taste a little. “Thanks for the breakfast.”

“Sure. Eat up, I’m almost done.” He licks the trackpad twice and looks at Javi. “Then we talk”

He nods, chewing on the fluffy pancakes soaking with maple syrup. He lets Yuzuru finish his business while he tries to sort out how they are going to make this work. He can’t leave Spain, not with his school and his students depending on him. And he’s sure Yuzuru doesn’t want to leave his home, his beloved Sendai, either. He’s done long distance before, and it never worked out.

“I can here you thinking.” Yuzuru says and it makes Javi look up from his plate and at him. He’s closed his laptop and taken off his glasses. “Let me guess, long distance?”

“I- yes” Javier doesn’t know what to say. “I’ve done it before, you know that. And it’s never worked out.”

“So we don’t do long distance”

Just like that. He makes it sound so simple, like one two three- done. But it isn’t and Javier knows it. They both have obligations, contracts to fulfill, people who depend on them. Yuzuru is looking at him with the most deadpan expression he’s ever seen on his face, and it almost makes him laugh.

“You say that like it’s so easy, but-“

“The only butt you should be concerned about is mine.” Javier gapes at the younger. “I know it won’t be easy and I know we have obligations.”

“Yuzuru-“

“But my sponsor contract ends in two months.” He continues and looks at Javi intently. “After that, I’m free to do whatever I want.”

Suddenly his expression changes, and he looks so shy and insecure. It’s such a rare sight, one Javier hasn’t seen since they first met, back in 2012 and they were both still kids. He cups the younger’s face in his hands and just looks at him.

“I can’t leave Spain, Yuzu. I have the rink and my students…”

Yuzuru just smiles. Soft, shy, beautiful.

“I know” he starts fidgeting with his fingers, looking down to his lap. “A little birdie told me you might need a choreographer…”

Javier quirks an eyebrow. How could he possibly know- Laura.

“You mean, my sister told you I’m in the look out for a choreographer.” Javi snorts. “_Boca chancla_”

“Maybe…” He looks up again. “I wouldn’t mind making your rink my home rink, be where I’m based and work from there.”

“Yuzuru…”

“Of course, I’ll miss Japan and my family and all, but…” Javier gulps, because it suddenly feels so real. Yuzuru is really willing to leave his home and family and friends behind just to be with him. “If I get to choose, I’d rather be with you. Wherever”

“I can’t ask you to do that, Yuzu.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Besides, I think- mmphhm”

Javier doesn’t let him continue and kisses him square on the lips. He’s so happy, elated, he can’t really express it in words. He feels guilty, and he knows it isn’t a feeling that will go away that easily, but it sounds so good. Yuzuru and him, together in the same rink again, together in his apartment. Just together. They part, but he keeps his hands where they are, cupping the younger’s face with his thumbs caressing his cheeks.

“I wish I had an argument against that.” He whispers softly, afraid to break the aura surrounding them. “But I’m a weak and selfish man, and I’ve waited to have you by my side for years.”

“Me too.” Yuzuru turns his face and kisses the palm of his hand. “Two months. Just give me two months.”

“Two months.”

It’s a frosty and wet March morning and Javi is waiting impatiently at the airport. Not much has changed since December, except for a few very important things.

The figure skating world had been shocked when Yuzuru announced that he would be moving to Madrid to make the Javier Fernández Skating School his base, everyone in disbelief that he would be leaving behind his beloved Sendai. The fans were, of course, excited at the prospect of both of them working together again and what would come from two of the best skaters in history training the next generation. So when it became official, he had asked for a new office in the rink, Yuzuru’s name emblazoned on the glass. And if he giggles like a schoolgirl whenever he walks by it, no one needs to know.

The rest of the changes are more personal. Like Javier changing his bed to a king size one, the ridiculously expensive Egyptian cotton sheets Yuzuru had sent over the mail when he told him about their new bed. He now has a pretty big collection of Japanese matcha tea in his kitchen and Yuzuru insists they’re all very different. There are smaller but equally significant changes. A brand-new toothbrush is sitting in the cup since yesterday morning, there’s a yuzu scented body wash in his shower waiting to be used, along with some hair product Javi has never even heard about. There’s two of everything in the apartment now: two pairs of house shoes, two sets of dishes and cutlery, two disgustingly cute mugs that were a gift from his sister, two closets that his brother-in-law helped him install; there are two sets of family photos.

He smiles like a fool when he thinks about the apartment, how it went from his to theirs. And it feels huge, two months into the relationship and moving in together. When his family had asked about it at a dinner party, Javi had just laughed. They might have only been in a romantic relationship for a couple of months, but they’ve known each other for years. Some of those who know are still confused about it, having believed for years that Javier was as heterosexual as they come. In truth, he doesn’t really know how to label himself, or if he should at all. He, however, does know that he loves Yuzuru, has for years now; and that’s all that matters.

He’s broken out of his reverie when he starts hearing voices speaking a familiar language, one he’s heard before but never learnt. He looks up, expecting to see him walk through the doors. And he waits, and waits, and waits… All the passengers are gone now, and Javi bites his lower lip. Did he get the flight information wrong? Is Yuzuru coming on another flight? He pulls his phone out of his pocket, unlocks it and goes to check the messages Yuzuru had sent him when-

“HABI!!”

Next thing he knows, he has an armful of Japanese in his embrace and he tumbles back a couple of steps. When his brain and his body catch up to each other, he holds him tighter, spinning him around a few times like they’re in some kind of disgustingly sweet rom-com. When he sets the younger down, he feels the urge to just kiss him silly. But he holds it in, taking his hand instead.

“I missed you, _mi amor_” he whispers and receives a blinding smile in return. “Come on, the car’s just outside. Where are your bags?”

Yuzuru points somewhere behind himself and Javi sees two big suitcases thrown on the floor. Typical Yuzuru, so dramatic.

“_Eres imposible_”

He lets go of his hand and takes the bags, one on each hand. Yuzuru grabs the handle of the smaller one and they make their way to the car. The suitcases don’t fit in Javi’s trunk, so they put one in the trunk and the other one in the backseat. They get in the car and as soon as the doors are closed, they turn to each other and their lips meet. It’s nothing rushed, a sweet and slow kiss, but no less heated. They spend minutes there, just letting their mouths become reacquainted; until they hear a horn honking from a car behind them. They look at each other and smile, Javi taking Yuzu’s hand in his and placing them in the gear.

“Let’s go home” Yuzuru says in a soft voice.

Home, Javi thinks and smiles. It still feels like a dream sometimes, having Yuzuru here with him, holding his hand. Having him sitting in the kitchen early in the morning, half -asleep and hair going everywhere while Javi prepares their breakfast. It feels just like a dream to be on the same ice again, teaching and showing their skills for the new generation to soak up. It feels like the best of dreams to go to bed at night, cuddling him and holding him is arms; or making him moan and lose himself in the pleasure he provides, baring himself just for Javi to see. It feels just like a dream to have a home with the man that captivated him so long ago, that still does.

Yes, home. Where they are together.

That’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments. I might add a little epilogue later, like some shorter scenes from their lives together... maybe.
> 
> BTW, I updated the playlist and actually got the right link. You can check it out [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuWWh5H4WIZVRn_JmFjmOWqcSFJiC-Rr4)
> 
> Translations time!
> 
> "Baka" --> silly, stupid.
> 
> "Mi amor" --> my love
> 
> "Gracias, mi vida" --> Thank you, my life (it still sounds weird in English)
> 
> "Mierda" --> shit
> 
> "Evgenia ha estado increíble, ¿verdad?" --> Evgenia was amazing, right?
> 
> "El siguiente patinador, es alguien muy especial para mí. Fue mi compañero de aventuras durante siete largos años" --> The next skater is someone very special to me. He shared my adventures for seven long years.
> 
> "Y para mí es con diferencia el campeón de campeones. De los mejores de la historia o incluso el mejor" --> And to me, he's the champion of champions. One of the best, if not the best, in history.
> 
> "No hace falta presentarle, pero por si acaso, un fortísimo aplauso para Yuzuru Hanyu."  
\--> There's no need to introduce him, but just in case, a big round of applause for Yuzuru Hanyu.
> 
> "Será cabrón..." --> That bastard.
> 
> "Quanto ti amo, ora lo sai. Nei tuoi pensieri sempre io sarò." --> Now you know how much I love you. I will always be in your thoughts.
> 
> "Ganbatte, ne?" --> Work hard.
> 
> "Moshi moshi..." --> something you say in Japanese when you take call.
> 
> "Perdone" --> Excuse me
> 
> "¡Sr. Fernández!" "Soy Mónica, la encargada de personal" --> Mr. Fernández! I'm Monica, the staff manager.
> 
> "Encantado" "Disculpe-" --> Pleasure. Excuse me.
> 
> "Sí, el Sr. Hanyu me dejó una tarjeta para usted." "Su suite es la 423, en la quinta planta"  
\--> Yes, Mr. Hanyu left me a card for you. His suite is number 423, fifth floor.
> 
> "Dulces sueños" --> Sweet dreams
> 
> "Oyasuminasai" --> rest well, or something like.
> 
> "Cariño" --> darling.
> 
> "Boca chancla" --> blabbermouth
> 
> "Eres imposible" --> You're impossible.


End file.
